The Kindness Of Love
by dimenticata
Summary: The Tenth Vongola boss begins to recall the past, chuckling at how he had first met his now wife, Sasagawa Kyoko. How his crush had sprouted like a flower in his chest, and soon enveloped into a love so strong, he found himself tangled in the roots of his own affection for her.


Why did I fall in love with her?

That day, so long ago, back before I met Reborn, back before I become the tenth Vongola leader, back before anything, and my mundane life dragged on and on. I skipped school, having no desire to go to a building full of people who hate me and picked on me. But with my mother's constant nagging, I had gotten up and gone today. I only needed to make it through a day, that was all. There was no guarantee that anyone would pick on me like they had last year or all the years before. Maybe they'd just leave me alone. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Taking a deep breath in I took walked onto school grounds, hearing a few whispers, and feeling a few stares. I did my best to ignore them and walked into the building.

I was shoved into a wall, the kids that surrounded me laughing.

"Look! Dame-Tsuna can't even walk properly!" I just hung my head and closed my eyes, praying to what invisible force there was that they would all just leave. The fading of their laughter signaled they had grown bored of me, and were moving onto a new target. I sighed.

"Are you alright?" A soft, but yet strong voiced asked. I looked around, spotting the the light orange-haired female. She merely looked down at me, her light brown irises filled with concern and worried.

First, I looked behind me, seeing if there was anyone else in this hallway. But there wasn't. It was just me and her.

And it was that, her single, solitary presence in front of mine, was what threw me off. Most kids were pretend to be kind only to turn around and show me that it was all fake for the sake of a few cheap laughs. I was useless, I was dumb, and I could trust no one. But the look in her eye seemed so genuine, so gentle, and so...honest. Something I had not seen from a fellow student here at Namimori, or from any other human being in this world for a very long time. Maybe this was the first. I could not recall. I was to enveloped in that look that the world around me seemed to disappear completely. I just stared at her, a look of confusion and disbelief etched onto my face.

She stepped closer, a light _tap tap tap _echoed in the hallway as her feet met the ground. The girl knelt down, and began to pick up my books that had fallen out of my hand as I had been shoved in the wall.

"Are you alright?" The fellow Namimori student asked. I merely nodded in response.

"Those kids...they're actually very good people. I'm not sure why they did this to you. I really wished they hadn't, though..."

She piled up my things, and handed them to me. A kind, and oh so innocent smile gracing her lips.

And I was completely, no doubtlessly, starstruck. How I managed to take my belongings out of her hands with my own was beyond me.

"I'm sure you're a good person to. I hope your day gets better." Standing up, she smoothed out her skirt. Another smile playing on her lips, the corners of them tugging upward effortlessly. And I just knelt there in a daze.

"Do you need help getting up?" The girl inquired, tilting her head slightly, her hand stretching in an offer to help me up.

"Uh...yeah...thank you." Was my oh so clever reply. I felt my cheeks flushed, my hand reaching up nervously to meet her's. My fingers brushed against her own, and I found my face heating up more. My hand then slipped into her's, and with a small tug, I was up on my feet again, my books and binder held under my free arm at my side. Her hand slipped out of mine and I instantly missed the warmth of her hand holding mine.

It was so calm and gentle, so different from the rougher ones from earlier that had shoved me into a wall. But whoever had done so, I wanted to thank them, for letting me have this moment with this beautiful and kind being in front of me.

She giggled lightly, and I felt my heart skip a beat at that light laughter that I felt as though I could listen to all day and never grow tire of. The smile that followed soon after seemed to make the sunlight that streamed through the windows seem dim.

The girl opened her mouth to say something else, but the seemingly perfect, tranquil atmosphere that had fallen since the moment since she approach me now shattered at the sound of another's voice.

"Kyoko! Kyoko! Where are you? Class is about to start!" A dark haired female appeared in the hallway, and gave us a curious look. A slight glare was thrown at me from her.

"C'mon! We're going to be late! We don't have time to wait here!" The girl said, nearly growling. Although the harsh manner seemed more directed at me than anything. She began to drag the ginger haired girl away, her figure getting smaller as the duo made their way down the hallway.

But then, looking over her shoulder, she sent me one of those heart-swelling smiles, and waved.

"I hope I can see you again!" The girl called out, and then disappeared behind a corner, making her way to class.

And I stood there, a sheepishly grin splashed across my face, my head flashing images of that breath taking smile in my mind. That was the only thing I could think about. It was the only thing I wanted to think about.

But sadly, the school bell rung, signaling the beginning of class.

"Sawada!" I heard a teacher call out to me. I turned to face him. "Looks like you've finally decided to show up, eh? Get to class." He barked at me. I merely nodded, and frown, despite the over whelming warm feeling that had began to grow in my chest from the very memory of that girl.

"I'm going now!" I said, and began to trudge off to my classroom, surprised I even remembered where I had been assigned.

And from that moment on, I decided, that even if it meant putting up with bullies and teachers who were always on my back, waking up early and coming to school was worth every single second of torture I had to endure if it meant catching a glimpse of that girl once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! It's nearly one thirty in the morning and I really wanted to write a drabble on these two orz. Sorry for inactivity! I've just been lacking prompts and all! I'll do my best to write more! I apologize before hand for any grammar mistakes or whatever. I really should be asleep.**


End file.
